The effective use of airport capacity depends on the optimum use of all available runways. Even for a single runway there is much to be gained from the proper sequencing and scheduling of aircraft coming from different meter fixes. Certain sequences of aircraft of differing weight classes can be unfavorable due to the separation constraints imposed because of the wake vortex phenomenon. The most effective landing sequences tend to be “homogenous” by weight class in order to minimize the required separation times between successive landings.
When there are multiple runways at a given airport there is an even greater opportunity to create effective landing sequences through route and runway re-assignment. Optimal runway assignment can have the effect of achieving this homogenization by segregating aircraft of a given weight class to the same runway, as well as to balance the traffic across the runways. Arrival rushes tend to be directional and often create heavy traffic on a subset of the airport meter fixes. Without the opportunity for runway re-assignment these arrivals will simply be scheduled to the closest runways, creating heavy demand and associated delays on a subset of the runways while others remained underutilized. Route and runway re-assignment addresses these issues by balancing loads across the runways and other scheduling points resulting in decreased delays and increased airport throughput.
A number of techniques have been developed for arrival management. And while these systems and methods may be adequate, it is generally desirable to improve upon existing techniques.